


The RWBY Dating game

by Fluffandsmutt



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam can suck it, F/F, M/M, Non cannon - Freeform, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Shipping, game show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffandsmutt/pseuds/Fluffandsmutt
Summary: Might be a one off, might be a series. Come join the madness as Ruby sets up her friends in a romantic game show!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Ilia Amitola/Blake Belladonna, Ilia Amitola/Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	The RWBY Dating game

“Hello ladies, gentlemen and others! I’m Ruby Rose, and welcome to…. SHIPPING YOUR FRIENDS!” Ruby called out to loud applause. Sure her audience was just 10 people (team JNPR, CFVY, Sun and Neptune), but any crowd with Nora in it got very loud. “Thank you! Thank you my friends! And now, let’s meet our beautiful bachelorettes!” She turned to three chairs separated by blankets so the crowd could see them, but not the empty contestant chair couldn’t. “Yang!”

“Get ready to fall in love Remnant! Everyone wants the Yang!” She winked and finger gunned the crowd.

“Weiss!”

The heiress sighed and waved politely “Why did I even agree to this?”

“And Ilia!”

“Why am I at Beacon? I’m not supposed to be in the show yet!”

“Shh! And now, let’s welcome today’s contestant! Blake Belladona!” All 3 bachelorettes sat up a little straighter and blushed, hearing who was going to get to date one of them. The door to the room opened and Blake walked in looking very excited and holding a flyer. Once in the space her face fell and she looked around her “Hey! The flyer said there was free tuna here!”

Ruby zipped over and brought Blake to the seat “I promise there will be tuna after the game show. Just play along.”

“Game show?”

“Welcome Blake Belladona to SHIPPING YOUR FRIENDS! Behind those curtains, we have 3 of your many… many love interests! I’m here to help you choose the love of your life!”

“… Yeah ok. I’ll play along” Blake said with a shrug. “If I get a date and tuna out of it I’m game.” She looked out into the crowd. “Sun, Velvet, you weren’t invited to this?”

“Coco doesn’t like to share.” Velvet called with her girlfriend clinging tightly to her.

“And Ruby told me ‘seamonkies or get out’.” The blond thief shrugged and put an arm around a blushing Neptune, as if he was perfectly ok with dating his best friend.

“Right, now shall we begin? Blake! Ask the bachelorettes your first question!”

Blake considered for a moment. “Hmm all right, bachelorettes, would you consider yourselves dog or cat people?”

Yang was first to go, “Well I’ve only ever had dogs, but I do love a cute kitty.” Though behind the curtain, Blake could practically feel the wink and finger guns that accompanied the cheesy line.

Weiss didn’t want to be beaten out by the blond. “I’ve never really had a pet, so I would love a beautiful black kitten to snuggle and spoil and feed all the tuna she could want…”

“I’VE LOVED YOU SINCE WE WERE KIDS!” Ilia cried out before covering her mouth. Her gay panic getting the better of her and making the spectators laugh. “Cat… I meant cat…”

Blake couldn’t help but blush and smile “I think I know who is back there… Alright. Question 2. Where would you take me on a first date?”

Yang laughed “Well, I know all the best night life around Beacon. A few drinks, a little dancing. We’d stay up all night and watch the sunrise together.”

“I’d do something smaller. I’d take you to a wonderful tea shop I know that have fun poetry nights, then follow it up with sushi for dinner.”

Ilia tried to recover from her last outburst. “Well… I’d take you for a picnic in the forest. Tuna salad sandwiches and a thermos of tea and a few other things. Just enjoying the quiet and possibly sparing or snuggling depending on our mood.”

“Hmm all good options. I know what I must do!” Blake said, standing up from her chair.

“Well look at that folks! She’s already set to choose her partner! Well Miss Belladona, what do you say? Who do you choose?” Ruby called out excitedly and holding the microphone up to the cat faunus.

“I say Poly rights and screw the rules! I choose all three of them!” She then proceeds to run around the curtain, pull all 3 confused but happy girls close to her and begin making out with all of them in turn.

Ruby stared at the very gay display “Huh… Well friends, that was unexpected. Hot but unexpected. Well that’s all the time we have for today friends! I’m going to go find Penny for a date while Yang is busy! Remember to keep on shipping everyone! And Taurodona can suck an egg! Good night!”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more of this and what other kind of set ups you want!
> 
> Seriously though, Adam can suck it


End file.
